


Golden Deer Shenanigans

by Rutsu_the_Zangoose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I hate tags, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutsu_the_Zangoose/pseuds/Rutsu_the_Zangoose
Summary: The best house getting into trouble per usual! Mostly Claude though.





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile right now but I just had to start this because I am so enamored with this game and Claude and I've always loved fe but I wasn't sure about this game until I got into it and omg please help

Hey guys, so I am completely obsessed with fe3h and Claude has become my all time favorite fe character so I really want to write fics of my boy, but I'm open to writing for any of the golden deer!

I.E. requests for one shots are open!

I have nothing in particular I want to write, I just want to write fics for my favorite house! I especially want to write f!Byleth x Claude, but I'm open to all golden deer pairings! I haven't beaten the route yet, and it's my first one, but I'm post timeskip so there's that. I went into the game blind so I honestly don't know enough about the other characters to write anything and idk when I'll get around to those routes because... Claude is my boy and I can't bring myself to leave him! I also failed to grind my skills to recruit others since I had no idea what I was doing at first so I only recruited Sylvain xD I'll do better in my next playthrough, I swear!

Please request in the comments below!

(I'm open to writing AUs, smut, you name it xD)


	2. Wyvern Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has always loved wyvens from afar, so Claude introduces her to his girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with @lazulillies on twitter! It's short and sweet... I hope haha! Open to constructive criticism, none of my work is beta read lolz xD

Much had changed in the five years Byleth was unconscious, so much. Her students had grown to become everything she wanted them to be, a formidable team that worked together to achieve their vastly different ambitions. They all became so refined in her absence, both in skill and appearance, and the one who stood out the most to her was none other than her personal favorite. Dear goddess, he had grown quite large in such a short amount of time, she felt so small beside him. He had also befriended a wyvern and became adept at shooting down enemies whilst flying across the battlefield, it was quite a sight to behold.

It hadn’t been long since her and her class reunited and even though much had changed, much was still the same. Her and Claude had taken stable duty as their weekly task, which included taking care of the horses, pegasi, and wyverns. Claude pulled his wyvern out into the open so that she could stretch her wings while they worked, but Byleth couldn’t help staring at her. Her scales were without pigment but were iridescent and shimmered brightly in the sunlight, and her eyes were a honey color, warm and inviting. When she stretched out her wings they looked almost transparent with pink dusted across them. Byleth had always adored wyverns from afar and longed to soar through the skies atop one but never seized the opportunity to do so, maybe now was her chance.

“Hey, Teach, you’ve been staring at my girl for a good minute, you want to meet her?” Byleth looked up at Claude with her signature blank stare and he chuckled, “You’re eyes are definitely saying yes!” He took her by the hand and led her towards the wyvern while adorning a smile that reached even his eyes. “She’s a bit rough around the edges like yours truly, but I promise she won’t bite.” The wyvern reeled back at the sight of a stranger approaching and a low rumble resounded within her throat but Claude eased her with just a few soft spoken words, “Easy girl, Teach is a good friend of ours.” The wyvern settled, but her eyes narrowed, focusing on Byleth, and she remained alert. Claude placed Byleth’s hand on the wyvern’s nose and back away.

“What’s her name?” Byleth asked while gently caressing the wyvern’s snout slowly, allowing her to grow accustomed to the touch.

There was a pause and then Claude sputtered, “Well y’see... Where I come from, wyverns are named after loved ones who have passed on…”

It wasn’t like Claude to stumble over his words in such a manner, so Byleth felt she had overstepped a boundary of some sort, “Oh no, I hope I didn’t bring up any painful memories!”

Claude laughed wholeheartedly, “No, no, it’s not that, really! Her name is Byley… After you, Teach.”

Byleth pressed her forehead against the wyvern’s and looked down at the ground, hoping Claude wouldn’t be able to see her flushed face, it was so unlike her to emote but how else was she to react to such information? She stayed like that in silence for a moment, gathering her bearings, before looking up at Claude. “Can I ride your wyvern?”

Claude took a moment before grinning and flashing his signature wink, “You can ride my wyvern any day.” Byleth quirked an eyebrow, oblivious to the innuendo, causing Claude to clear his throat and then scramble to remedy his response, “Ah, I mean, yes, of course!” She smiled, stopping Claude in his tracks, he wanted nothing more than to bask in the moment and relish in that sweet smile, he could never get enough of it. She then attempted to climb onto the wyvern, which the wyvern didn’t seem too keen on, getting riled up in the process. Claude rushed over and grabbed the reins with one hand and Byleth’s waist with the other, “Easy girls! Let me help you, Teach!” He then placed both hands on her waist and hoisted her up onto the wyvern’s saddle, climbing up to join her soon after. He settled behind her, his body pressed close to hers, and then wrapped his arms around her, taking the reins in his hands. Byleth thanked the goddess that Claude couldn’t see her face, she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and she was in quite a compromising state. “Wyvern’s typically bond to a single rider, so are pretty reluctant towards meeting new people, let alone allowing them to ride. I’ll have to ride with you, but that also makes teaching you this skill much easier,” Claude spoke with confidence, but their closeness made his voice sound… husky, was it always like that, or was she just letting her imagination get the best of her? Byleth was pulled out of her thoughts when Claude tightened the reins and the wyvern began to ascend into the clear, bright sky overhead. There was a rush of wind, causing Byleth to gasp, and the rhythmic wing beats were almost deafening, but once they gained altitude and leveled out, it was an experience like none other. The wyvern soared across the sky at a gentle pace, so much so that it almost felt like Byleth were being rocked to sleep. The breeze was strong, but constant and somewhat satisfying, and the landscape below was nothing short of captivating. The trees blended together to form a deep green sea and bright blue rivers, teeming with life, cut through them, parting them. “Wonderful, isn’t it?”

Byleth closed her eyes and breathed deeply, “Yes. I’ve never felt so alive.”

“I’m glad! Now, Teach, you take the reins!” Before she could object, Claude pressed the reins against her core and loosened his grip, threatening to let go. She quickly snatched them from his hands, the sudden shift causing the wyvern to slow down and erratically flap her wings. Claude laughed and patted the wyvern’s back, calming her down, and soon the flight resumed its original, steady pace, albeit a tad rockier than before. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward until his head was resting on her shoulder and his breath tickled her ear. She tensed at first, but then quickly relaxed, welcoming the contact. They continued like that for a while, gliding through the midday sky in silence and taking in the beautiful moment, both of them wishing it could go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the Golden Deer route and I want to play the other routes so that I can get the full story but Claude is also the only one for me T.T A friend told me to be a guy and break some hearts lol I don't know guys xD Golden Deer for life!

**Author's Note:**

> I need more friends obsessed with fe and/or Claude so if you also want someone to passionately scream with then please follow me on my Twitter @pepperzark and I'll follow back and then we can scream about all things fe or even just Claude!


End file.
